Un dulce te amo, un doloroso adios y un
by Ai Blake Lawrence
Summary: "Un dulce te amo, un doloroso adiós y un melancólico te necesito"  Cuantas cosas tienen que suceder para que una persona se de cuenta de cuan importante es alguien para ella...
1. Desastre

**Un dulce te amo, un doloroso adiós y un melancólico te necesito**

Cuantas cosas tienen que suceder para que una persona comprenda cuan importante es alguien para ella…

Hiro se encontraba caminando en una de las avenidas principales; su mirada perdida; con su guitarra a su espalda y bajo una tormentosa lluvia

-tal vez fui muy egoísta…

*****flash back*********

_A-si, fue muy divertido, pero… ya dime para que me llamaste tan urgentemente_

_H-yo… Ayaka, es que yo…. Quiero terminar…_

_A-….-_

_H-no eres tu, es que yo… (Suspiro)...lo lamento…_

_A-…. (Baja su mirada, y un par de lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas) no te preocupes….sabia que tarde o temprano algo como esto pasaría_

_Un largo silencio invade la habitación hasta que el ruido de la lluvia irrumpe ese tenso y abrumador silencio_

_H-yo,….. Te dejare sola... (Toma su guitarra y se va de su casa)_

********** Fin flash back********

H-tal vez…no debí hacerlo…pero…era la verdad, no podía seguirle mintiendo a ella, ni a mi…..creí que todo había acabado el día que nos aceptaron en NG, el día que me di por vencido…. El mismo día en el que….(sus ultimas palabras son ininteligibles, tan solo se escucha el rechinido de unas llantas de auto y gente gritando por ayuda)

-¡que alguien llame a una ambulancia; rápido!

*****Mas tarde en casa de Yuki*****

Un rubio escritor se encuentra en su estudio escribiendo su novela; mientras que un pelirrosa esta en la cocina lavando los platos de la comida; suena el teléfono; Shuichi contesta

S-si, bueno, casa de la familia Uesugi

Y-(desde el estudio un muy molesto rubio grita**)¡¿Cuál familia?, NO TE VUELVAS A PONER MI APELLIDO!**

S-jejeje si, que desea (se borra su sonrisa) que….? No yo… voy para allá, aguarde! (Suelta el teléfono y sale corriendo sin cerrar la puerta, a los pocos segundos cierto escritor sale de su estudio, fumando un cigarrillo, cierra la puerta y cuelga bien el teléfono en su lugar)

Y-de seguro su loco manager lo amenazo, si no iba a NG, en este momento (le da una gran calada y se vuelve a meter en su estudio)

*****en el hospital Sakushatori de Tokio, llega una bola de pelos rosada completamente alterada, causa tanto terror que cuando el doctor lo ve trata de escapar –ja, no lo logra-

S-doctor, como esta Hiro? Puedo pasar a verlo? Esta bien?

D-el estado en el que llego el joven Nakano era y es muy grave tiene una severa herida en la cabeza y… no creemos que sobreviva la noche

S-…..puedo…puedo pasar a verlo? (con la voz quebrada)

D-si, la quinta puerta a la derecha… (antes de irse le toca el hombro)…lo lamento en verdad (se va)

Shuichi va y toca a la puerta aun con cierto temor, del otro lado se escucha un débil "adelante"

S-(entra) hi...ro? (lo ve en la cama va y lo abraza fuertemente pero con sumo cuidado de no lastimarlo mas y comienza a llorar, a sus costados habían muchos aparatos pero casi ninguno estaba conectado con Hiro, tenia muchos vendajes)

H-tranquilo Shu…(le acaricia la cabeza).. si no te tranquilizas tendré que recurrir a la fuerza

S-Hiro, que fue lo que paso? (Tratando de tranquilizarse)

H-nada, solo que a tu baka amigo se le olvido voltear a los lados antes de cruzar la calle (tose un poco)

S-Hiro…los doctores dijeron que…...

H-(le tapa la boca con un dedo) lo se, (sonríe) no te preocupes

S-no quiero que me dejes Hiro! No quiero vivir sin ti! (Se pone a llorar peor que antes)

H-Shuichi no quiero verte triste, regálame una sonrisa si?

S-como quieres que sonría! Si tu… si tu…... (Se le quiebra la voz y llora más fuerte)

H-Shuichi veme… por favor mírame (le levanta la cara y le limpia las lagrimas) tu estarás bien Shuichi y saldrás adelante junto con Bad Luck

S-no! Yo te quiero a mi lado, no quiero perderte! Hiro!

H-Shuichi! Shuichi! (Shu ya no podía calmarse)

S-no quiero seguir con Bad Luck, si tu no estas conmigo, era un sueño de los dos! No solo mío! Yo no podre solo!

H-Shuichi… (lo toma por la barbilla, lo levanta un poco y lo besa, un beso dulce y suave)Shu… tu saldrás adelante, se que lo harás, eres muy fuerte, aun que no lo demuestres, por favor no te rindas Shuichi, quiero… (Tose)…quiero que continúes el sueño de los dos, porque… yo siempre estaré a tu lado…porque te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare… (lo vuelve a besar y le limpia las lagrimas)

S-Hiro….

H-por favor, nunca te rindas, Shuichi…(se empieza a dormir)…adiós…shu-i-chi…

S-Hiro!... Hiro! HIROOOOOO! (Comienza a llorar)

*********En el portal de la habitación*******

Enfermera-doctor, deberíamos sacarlo?

Doc.-no, deja que se desahogue esto debió ser un golpe muy duro para el…

******días después, en el funeral de Hiro se encuentran todos nuestros personajes, algunos empiezan a irse hasta que solo quedan k, Suguru, Yuki y Shuichi*****…comienza a llover…

K-pink boy, ya debemos irnos

S-no…yo…me quiero quedar….un poco más

F-Shindou-san quedarse solo le afectara más

K-(le toca el hombro a Shuichi y hace que Suguru deje de hablar)de verdad lo lamentamos Shuichi, pero necesitas descansar, te daré el tiempo que necesites….una semana(¬¬U), estoy seguro que a Hiroshi no le gustaría verte así…. Te estaremos esperando Shuichi… (Se va junto con Suguru, llega junto con Yuki y le dice…."_Cuida de el, te necesita_"….)

Así pasa un rato, la lluvia empieza a ser aun mas fuerte, Shuichi sigue ahí viendo fijamente a la tumba de su único y mejor amigo con una rosa blanca en la mano, la lluvia borra todas las lagrimas que escapan de sus hermosos amatistas, esta complemente devastado…..

S-sabes Hiro, cuando entre a la escuela todos se aprovechaban de mi y tu fuiste el único que se acerco a mi y me defendió recuerdas, desde ese día siempre fuiste una persona muy importante en mi vida, también…. Recuerdas el día de nuestro concierto en la escuela cuando me acompañaste a hacer el ridículo junto conmigo, también el día en que entramos a NG records, yo estaba muy feliz de estar cumpliendo nuestro sueño, pero lo estaba mas aun por que tu estabas conmigo, apoyándome, escuchándome, cuidándome y siempre estando para mi, nunca me di cuenta…. De cuan importante eras en verdad para mi, pero sabes….solo por ti, lograre salir adelante y podre seguir junto con Bad Luck, yo…. Cumpliré, seguiré con nuestro sueño, un sueño solo de los dos…. No me daré por vencido… y lo hare solo por ti…por que con ello lograre mantenerte vivo en la banda, y no en mi corazón por que ahí siempre estarás tu, siempre recordare todo lo que vivimos juntos y sobre todo siempre te recordare a ti… por que…. Tú eres y siempre serás mi persona más importante…mucho mas que Yuki….te quiero Hiro….Adiós… (Deja caer la rosa blanca en la tumba de Hiro)

Y-(llega con un paraguas y lo pone encima de Shuichi, mientras con la otra mano lo tapa con su saco, lo abraza y le dice tiernamente) hay que ir a casa…

…..

Fin…

Del Cap. 1…

….

N/A: esto no es el final, jeje, esta historia esta inspirada en como me sentía yo hace unos días, los personajes y Gravitation no me pertenecen, los derechos de autor pertenecen a Maki Murakami-sensei, pero esta historia si me pertenece, espero les haya gustado, me gustarían mucho sus opiniones... bueno sayo (no prometo continuarla, depende de sus comentarios)...

サマラ


	2. Nuestro sueño

**Un dulce te amo, un doloroso adiós y un melancólico te necesito**

_Tú eres y siempre serás mi persona más importante…mucho más que Yuki….te quiero Hiro….Adiós… (Deja caer la rosa blanca en la tumba de Hiro)_

_Y-(llega con un paraguas y lo pone encima de Shuichi, mientras con la otra mano lo tapa con su saco, lo abraza y le dice tiernamente) hay que ir a casa…_

Cap. 2. Nuestro sueño

1 semana después

6:00 am***casa de Yuki****

Y-(un adormilado Yuki se levanta y va hacia la cocina ya que escucha ruido) que haces despierto tan temprano, baka?

S-eh? Oh! lamento haberte despertado Yuki (sonrisa fingida) es que quería llegar temprano a NG y evitar molestar a k

Y-(_ya me cambiaron al baka)_ claro, apuesto a que le dará un infarto en cuanto vea que estas ahí a esta hora, bien… (Se da media vuelta)

S-vas a seguir escribiendo tu novela?

Y-supongo, creo que ya me será muy difícil volver a dormir

S-lo siento Yuki no era mi intención despertarte (el tono con el que lo dijo era tan depresivo que podía perturbar a cualquiera)

Y-(le dio un escalofrió y volteo a ver al pelirrosa, este tenia la cabeza baja y le pareció ver que una lagrima callo por su mejilla, fue hacia el pelirrosa y lo abrazo, para luego levantarle la cara y besarlo tiernamente) no te preocupes por tonterías Shu, _(aunque se que no es por eso por lo que lloras)_ no quiero verte con esa cara, donde quedo el Shuichi hiperactivo y entusiasta de siempre, (lo besa, lo abraza y le dice en un susurro al oído) se como te sientes pero a Hiroshi no le gustaría verte así por su culpa… (Se separa de el un poco) si no te apuras, no lograras impresionar a k (le da una sonrisa que sorprende en parte al pelirrosa) vamos que no te quiero aquí cuando empiece a escribir, me quitaras la inspiración (se voltea)

S-waaaa Yuki que malo eres! Buuuuu Yukiii! (Su primera sonrisa real desde el incidente)

**********6:30*******

S-bien ya me voy Yuki!, te deje preparado el desayuno

Y-conociendo como cocinas creo que por mi bien, no comeré.

S-buuuuu Yuki que malo eres, eres un insensible!

Y-por que tendría que ser sensible con un baka como tu?

S-waaaa Yuki! Mas te vale que cuando regrese te hallas acabado todo lo que te prepare no quiero que te pongas desnutrido!

Y-si tú lo dices…. (Apunto de irse el pelirrosa, Yuki lo toma del brazo, lo jala para si y lo besa) ten mucho cuidado Shu

S-Yuki….te amo… (Se va)

7:10****NG records****

K y Suguru van caminando por uno de los pasillos de NG records, todo esta tan callado que casi ni se podría reconocer la empresa

F-entonces no estaba?

K-no, cuando llegue, el joven Yuki me dijo que el pink boy ya se había ido

F-no ha venido desde hace una semana

K-desde la muerte de…Hiroshi (se siente un ambiente pesado) pero bueno, si no esta, se las vera conmigo y mi amiga (apuntando a un punto perdido en el pasillo, con su nueva k-22)

F-es nueva?

K-si, la compre hace unos di… (Abre la puerta del estudio de grabación y ve a Shuichi dentro de la cabina escribiendo en uno de sus cuadernos)...as, pink boy que haces aquí tan temprano?

S-eh? Hola k, Suguru, tan solo estaba haciendo algunos arreglos para la nueva canción (la sonrisa que muestra es tan o mas vacía, como la que muestra Touma)

En shock…

F-dijiste nueva...

K-canción?

S-si (se las da) que les parece?

En shock, otra vez…

F-esto es… es…

K-perfecta!... pink boy como fue que tu, bueno, te inspiraste para escribir algo como… "esto"

S-no lo se, tan solo se me ocurrió, después de lo de esta mañana

F-esta mañana? Pues que fue lo que paso?

K-debió haber sido algo grande

S-pues… Yuki fue amable conmigo (sonríe sinceramente al recordarlo)

K-claro, ya se que esta pasando aquí

F-que?

K-es el apocalipsis, esta misma tarde se acabara el mundo!

F-…-_-U claro…

K-bueno, iré a buscar al señor Sakano después de esta semana sin tu presencia debe de estar agonizando

S-je, probablemente

F-bien hare los arreglos de la música

S-yo te ayudo!

K-bien ya vengo boys (en el camino pasa por la oficina de Touma, toca y entra)

T-(hablando por teléfono) bien, si…..en 3 días?…esta bien…Claro ….si ….bye(antes de colgar se escucha del otro lado del teléfono un gran:… "ADIOS TOU-CHAN NO DA!"…)

K-hablando con Ryuichi?

T-si, y bien, ya llego?

K-si, ya esta aquí, pensé que seria mas difícil hacer que volviera, pero incluso llego por su propio pie

T-me sorprende mucho de el, pero bueno

K-escribió una canción…

T-que tal esta?

K-es tan buena como las canciones que escribe Ryuichi

T-les conto que fue lo que le sucedió en la semana?

K- dijo que el joven Yuki se porto amable con el esta mañana

T-me lo suponía, supongo que ahora el único que puede ayudarnos a que Shindou no se derrumbe es Eiri… lo único malo es que, ni siquiera Eiri puede mantenerse en pie por si solo…

K- Como podría lograr hacer que Shuichi se mantenga en pie, no?

T-exacto… bueno será mejor que informes a Sakano sobre lo de Shindou, hace un momento me llamo diciendo su testamento por teléfono

K-si, en seguida voy (se va)

T-espero que Shindou no se derrumbe, de ser así, tengo una segunda opción….

************la tarde llega y el cansado cantante llega a su casa*****

Todo esta oscuro revisa toda la casa pero no encuentra al escritor así que saca de uno de sus cajones un álbum de fotos, se sienta en la sala y empieza a verlo, la portada del álbum dice "nuestro sueño: Bad Luck"

Ahí se encontraban fotos de Hiro y Shuichi cuando aun estaban en la escuela, en el festival escolar, su primer concierto ahí, cuando entraron en NG su primer concierto como teloneros de ASK fotos de cumpleaños, cuando compraron sus instrumentos, y las mas recientes mostraban los últimos conciertos de Bad Luck en los que aparecían los tres: Suguru, Shuichi y Hiro; comenzó a llorar, simplemente aun no podía creer que Hiro estuviera muerto; no podía esa simple idea lo destrozaba; cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba ese día, el día en que Hiro se despidió de él eternamente, le dolía demasiado y no podía desahogarse con nadie, a nadie le podía decir lo que sentía, sabia que todos trataban de reanimarlo pero no quería preocuparlos, recordaba los últimos deseos de Hiro: "_no te rindas Shuichi….quiero que continúes el sueño de los dos… porque… yo siempre estaré a tu lado…porque te amo"_…

_**Las flores y los arboles están tristes**_

_**Solo podrán ver una vez el cielo**_

_**Pero deben recordar…**_

_**Que no siempre estará**_

_**Algún día aquel cielo se ira**_

S-no me rendiré Hiro, no lo hare, pero… (Comienza a llorar)… simplemente no puedo estar sin ti…. Te necesito Hiro… (Después de mucho llorar se queda dormido recostado en el sillón y abrazando el álbum de fotos)(Al poco rato llega Yuki al departamento y encuentra todo apagado)

Y-donde estará…? (prende la luz y ve a Shuichi dormido en el sillón)...baka (apaga su cigarrillo y con mucho cuidado lo carga y lo lleva a la cama, luego le quita con cuidado el álbum y se pone a hojearlo después lo cierra y se sienta a lado de él en el borde de la cama, y al levantar y acomodarle uno de sus mechones rosados, ve los pequeños restos de lagrimas)

Y-ese baka… Hiroshi era muy importante para ti no?... me pregunto, si yo muriera… estarías del mismo modo?...

_**Cuando duermes puedo ver…**_

_**Que estas triste**_

_**y parece que el mal sueño**_

_**No lo olvidaras**_

_**Pero permaneceré…**_

_**Por siempre a tu lado**_

_**No me iré nunca lejos de ti**_

_**Como viviré sin ti?**_

Y- siempre has sido desde que te conocí, no, desde que entraste a mi vida, la persona más hiperactiva, alegremente fastidiosa, molesta, empalagosa, persistente y con más ánimos que nunca he conocido en mi vida…. Llegaste tan solo pidiendo un poco de atención, no querías dinero, fama, sexo, nada… lo único que querías es que estuviera a tu lado, y justo en estos momentos me pregunto donde es que quedo aquella persona, tan alegre, ahora cada vez que te veo noto una gran tristeza , cada vez que duermes siento que tienes pesadillas, tu rostro lo refleja y aun así no dices nada para no preocupar a nadie, pero me gustaría que confiaras en mi (le acaricia esos hermosos mechones rosados) no soy como Hiroshi, lo se, pero si tan solo confiaras aunque fuera un poco en mi trataría de ayudarte como tu lo has hecho todo este tiempo conmigo… aunque no lo diga… me importas, aunque no lo digo… me duele y aunque no lo digo… te amo Shuichi. Descansa. (Se acuesta al otro lado de la cama, se acomoda al lado de Shuichi lo tapa con las cobijas y lo atrae hacia si)

_**No puedo alcanzar…**_

_**Ese resplandor**_

_**De la oscuridad…**_

_**No puedo escapar**_

_**Lamento que ya…**_

_**No puedas volver…**_

_**A ver otra vez…**_

_**Aquel cielo azul…**_

A la mañana siguiente Shuichi se levanto volteo a todos lados y se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama, y luego busco un poco mas y no encontró a nadie a su lado, se levanto y se dirigió hacia el estudio de Yuki, no vio a nadie, todo parecía en orden, así que fue hacia la cocina y se encontró con un delicioso aroma…. Y sin embargo…. No había nadie en la casa aparte de él… se acerco y encontró su desayuno favorito y a lado una caja de pockys de fresa con un moño rojo y una nota que decía:

_Shuichi: _

_Tuve que salir por unos asuntos; come apropiadamente, si te sientes mal no vallas a trabajar, los pockys son todos tuyos, si regresas temprano te esperare para cenar… cuídate y nos vemos en la tarde._

_Yuki._

S-Yuki… (Sonríe) arigato... (Shuichi desayuno rápido se baño, arreglo y acomodo todas sus cosas y se salió de la casa para ir a NG, al llegar se encontró con una imagen medio extraña; de la lámpara del techo estaba colgado el dueño de cierto conejo rosa, y por uno de los pasillos estaba una exaltada Noriko aparentemente buscando algo o a alguien, justo en el momento en el que ella se fue y alejo lo suficiente ese mismo dueño del conejo se balaceo con la lámpara y salto sobre el pelirrosa)

R-SHUUUU! (Encima de el) ya te extrañaba mucho, como has estado sin nosotros no da? Nos extrañaste!

S-Sakuma-san, pensé que regresaría en tres días

R-si, pero kuma-chan tenia muchas ganas de verte! Y dime Ryuichi!

S- bueno Ryuichi me dejarías ´parar (Ryuichi aun seguía encima de Shu, se paro y ayudo a Shuichi a levantarse) lo siento pero tengo que ir al estudio o k se enojara

R-te acompañamos, verdad kumagoro?, dice que si, ikou! (van caminando por uno de los pasillos) nee~ Shu-chan podemos estar en el estudio contigo

S-claro, aunque no se que diga k, y… tu no tienes cosas que hacer?

R-nop! Tou-chan nos dio vacaciones, nos dio una semana, aparte el dijo que tenia cosas urgentes que hacer, por eso volvió antes

S-mmmmm (llegan y tocan a la puerta, k permite que Ryu se quede pero con la condición de que no haga ruido, después de un rato salen a comer y tomar un merecido descanso, luego regresan al estudio para grabar la canción de Shu, sin embargo en cierto momento de la grabación llego Noriko tirando la puerta y se llevo a Ryu a rastras de ahí, pasaron las horas y k dio por terminado el trabajo y dejo que se fueran a casa sin embargo Shuichi se quedo y como Suguru y k tenían curiosidad de que es lo que hacia Shuichi después de que el trabajo terminaba se quedaron a observar, al poco rato llego Ryu buscando a Shu, pero Suguru y k lo interceptaron ; y lo callaron ya que Shuichi estaba tocando en piano una melodía sumamente melancólica y triste que haría llorar incluso a la persona menos sentimental del mundo…

R-(con su actitud madura) k, esa canción…?

K-no lo sabemos, ayer el pink boy se quedo después de los ensayos así que, nos esperamos para ver que es lo que hacia…

R-esa canción se escucha muy triste…Shu

F-Hiro

K-eh?

F-el cumpleaños de Hiro será en un par de semanas… antes del incidente Shuichi me pidió ayuda para hacer una canción y presentarla en nuestro próximo concierto, dijo que ese seria… que ese seria el regalo de Hiro, Shuichi compondría una canción dedicada a Hiro…

K-mmmmm…. Ya veo, ciertamente me sorprende pensé que Shuichi estaría mas triste, pensé que seria mas difícil volver a hacerlo trabajar pero no fue así, también pensé que su actitud cambiaria pero no cambio…

R-se esta conteniendo… probablemente no quiera defraudar a Hiro

F-estoy de acuerdo contigo... lo más probable es que se haya contenido desde la muerte de Hiro…y lo peor es que eso le va a afectar a la larga…

R-K cuando será su próximo concierto?

K-en tres semanas y medio, por que?

R-préstame a Shuichi por una semana

F-que? No puedes necesitamos ensayar… (K le toca el hombro con una mirada seria)

K-esta bien… solo una semana, ni mas ni menos… confió en ti Ryuichi…

R-(entra a la habitación y se acerca a donde esta Shu, este lo ve y deja de tocar)

S-Ryuichi, no te vi, que pasa?

R-esa canción es para Hiro cierto?

S-…-si

R-no te contengas

S-… Ryuichi, no se…. No se a que te refieres…

R-si lo sabes… y te harás mas daño si sigues conteniéndote…

S-(trata de resistirse pero simplemente no puede y se rompe en llanto, aferrándose a su ídolo, K y Suguru tan solo se limitan a ver la escena)

K-ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí es hora de irnos

F-si, vámonos

R-ya estas mejor? (Shu tan solo asiente) me alegro, te llevare a casa y cuando llegues quiero que hagas tu maleta rápido

S-por… por que?

R- tú y yo, nos vamos a ir de paseo, por una semana

S-pero y K?

R-ya le pedí permiso, tan solo necesito hablar con Yuki

S-gracias por preocuparte por mí

R-no necesitas agradecerme, lo hago con gusto, ahora vámonos

S-esta bien…

Ryuichi y Shuichi salieron de los estudios NG y se dirigieron al apartamento de Yuki, afortunadamente el estaba ahí y en lo que Shuichi hacia su maleta Ryuichi se puso a hablar con el escritor

Y-y a donde piensas llevártelo?

R-aun no lo se, pero… necesita salir y olvidarse de todo por un rato y tu tienes mucho trabajo o me equivoco?

Y-si te atreves a hacerle algo…

R-no te preocupes… ese no es mi objetivo… lo único que deseo tanto como tu es volver a ver al Shu alegre y entusiasta de siempre

Y-(lo piensa un poco y con una mirada seria) esta bien, solo una semana… acaso puedo confiar en ti?

R-me gustaría que si, bien Shu!

S-hai…

R-vámonos ya… (Ryu sale de la habitación)

Y-estarás bien?

S-(sonríe un poco) si, eso creo, (lo abraza fuertemente) te amo Yuki

Y-cuídate baka… (Lo besa)

S-tu también Yuki, come bien… adiós…

Y-(Yuki acompaña a Shu hasta la puerta y tan solo ve como se va junto con Ryu) adiós Shu

Mas tarde en la oficina de Touma:

T-ya veo, hace un rato que llamo diciéndome algo parecido, me sorprende que tú hayas cedido

Y-tan solo quiero que Shuichi este bien, y es mas que obvio que quedándose en este momento con migo tan solo empeorara… aunque eso no significa que no este…

T-preocupado… lo se… sabes… Shindou debe darse cuenta de que logras saber que has encontrado un camino, solo cuando te das cuenta de lo que has perdido…

…..

…..

…

…..

….** *********El regalo de Hiro: **

_La canción de Shuichi decía así:_

_Arco iris en la luna,_

_Donde nadie se lo espera,_

_Así tal vez eres tú,_

_Con el misterio oculto_

_En tu silencio_

_Arco iris en la luna,_

_Donde se ven todos tus sueños,_

_Donde la calma te sorprende,_

_En donde las estrellas_

_Salen para verte_

_Y el viento y las hojas te saludan._

_Y ahí donde las piedras nos escuchan,_

_Llegare por ti. Y donde el sol_

_Ya no me alumbra, yo veré por ti_

_Con la luz de la luna,_

_Con tu sonrisa profunda._

_Seguiré por…_

_Hacerte feliz._

N/A: este capitulo trate de que expusiera mas que nada los pensamientos de algunos de los personajes, el viaje que se le ocurrió a Ryu estoy segura que no tiene motivos ocultos… y así será a menos que cambie de parecer, jeje bien eso es todo por favor, de verdad me gustaría que me dejaran sus valiosos reviews ya que son ellos los que me dan los ánimos y la inspiración para continuar y mejorar =) que disfruten de este nuevo año, sean felices ….la canción que Shuichi compone de regalo a Hiro, yo la dedico a una persona muy importante para mi… ja ne!


	3. De viaje

**Un dulce te amo, un doloroso adiós y un melancólico te necesito**

_Y-tan solo quiero que Shuichi esté bien, y es más que obvio que quedándose en este momento conmigo tan solo empeorara… aunque eso no significa que no esté…_

_T-preocupado… lo sé… sabes… Shindou debe darse cuenta de que logras saber que has encontrado un camino, solo cuando te das cuenta de lo que has perdido…_

**Cap.3 De viaje…**

T-y bien no viviste solo a contarme lo de Shindou verdad, que deseas Eiri?

Y-tienes razón realmente solo vine a pedirte un favor, necesito que…

************con Ryuichi y Shuichi***************

En el aeropuerto; Shuichi se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas que ahí se encontraban tan solo miraba con atención a su alrededor, estaba algo aburrido, Ryu había ido a comprar los boletos y a llevar el equipaje a la zona de carga (o como quiera que se llame –realmente no recuerdo ¬¬U-) y le había dicho que lo esperara ahí… ciertamente estaba medio perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que una pequeña charla de unas chicas de por ahí lo hizo volver al mundo real…

X-entonces ya compraste los boletos-decía una de ellas felizmente

Y-claro no me lo perdería por nada del mundo-dijo tranquilamente la otra chica

X-es la próxima semana verdad, es un hecho que para esa fecha ya abre vuelto, jamás me perdería un concierto de Nittle Grasper –decía mientras se despedía de su amiga

Y-bien entonces nos vemos, que tengas un buen vuelo-decía mientras la veía alejarse

X-hai, gracias, matta ne!

S-es cierto…no… lo recordaba… el concierto de Nittle Grasper es en una semana…-decía un desanimado pelirrosa para sí mismo

R-ya vine Shu, nuestro vuelo sale en…-dijo siendo interrumpido por el pelirrosa

S-no necesitas hacer esto… Ryu –decía mientras bajaba la mirada

R-por qué dices eso Shu, que sucede?-decía mientras le levantaba la mirada a Shuichi notando que este tenía unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos-Shuichi… no, por favor no llores

S-en una semana será su concierto, no necesitan ensayar? –Decía mientras derramaba las lagrimas que estaban en sus amatistas-tu… tu estas ocupado y aun así intentas ayudarme… no necesitas hacerlo… (Sigue llorando)… yo estaré bien… honto

R-yo estoy haciendo esto porque te quiero Shu; porque me importas aparte ya tuvimos muchos ensayos así que por el concierto ni te preocupes si?... vamos el vuelo sale en 15 minutos (le sonríe) kumagoro quiere el asiento al lado del pasillo no na da! Estás de acuerdo con eso Shu-chan? –decía mientras sonreía infantilmente y jalaba a Shu hasta la entrada del avión

S-es…espera Ryuichi a dónde iremos…?-decía mientras era jalado por el castaño

R-mmmm es una sorpresa no na da! Lo sabrás hasta que lleguemos!-decía mientras le daba una gran sonrisa al pelirosado

Los dos entraron al avión y cuando Shuichi se iba a ir a por uno de los pasillos del avión de la parte de atrás Ryu le dije que no y se lo llevo a la parte de adelante en los asientos privados de primera clase; Shuichi quedo impresionado al instante, nunca se había subido a un avión en primera clase…

S-waaaaa! Es impresionante… pero… no son muy caros los boletos de primera clase! No tenias que hacerlo!-dijo mientras le recriminada al castaño quien hacia como que no oía nada-

R-claro que sí; pero ahora no te preocupes por nada más, acuéstate y descansa que será un viaje un poco largo-dijo mientras él se sentaba tranquilamente en uno de los asientos-

S-(asintió con la cabeza a lo que Ryu le acababa de decir , ya que aparte él se sentía un poco cansado; se recostó en uno de los asientos y se quedo profundamente dormido, muchas horas más tarde despertó con un kumagoro en la cara y al quitarlo noto que Ryu se había quedado dormido en el asiento de al lado, pensaba volverse a dormir hasta que un ruidito proveniente de su estomago lo obligo a levantarse a buscar algo que comer, estaba buscando en los alrededores hasta que una linda azafata salió de no sé donde con una gran carrito lleno de mucha comida diferente)

S-puedo… puedo tomar algo de ahí? –dijo algo temeroso

Z-claro, todo esto es especialmente para usted joven… Shindou ; el joven Sakuma lo pidió especialmente para usted, me retiro, si necesita algo mas no dude en apretar ese botón arriba del asiento y yo iré en seguida-dijo mientras se iba de ahí

S-si, gracias…. Ryuichi lo pidió especialmente para mi…? –decía para si mismo mientras se acercaba al lindo oji-azul, quien aún seguía durmiendo, para acomodar suavemente a kumagoro en sus brazos- gracias Ryuichi… esto es más de lo que yo hubiera podido imaginar… -y así se sentó y empezó a comer uno de los platillos ahí presentes-

Al poco rato un adormilado Ryuichi despertó encontrándose de frente con un peli rosado que miraba fijamente por la ventana

R-que vez Shu-chan no da?, algo entretenido? –dijo mientras se acercaba a ver él también-

S-eh? A no, nada interesante, solo observaba las nubes… parecen grandes algodones –decía mientras sonreía al voltear por la ventana-

R-me alegra que te guste; mmmm en ese caso te gustara aun más el lugar donde nos hospedaremos!

S-es cierto; ya puedes decirme a donde nos dirigimos

R-jajaja no te impacientes Shu-chan no na da! Ya casi llegamos

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que el vuelo arribara a su destino todos los pasajeros bajaron y hasta el último bajaron Ryuichi y Shuichi, y kumagoro, claro está y lo primero que vio Shu al bajar del avión fue un gran letrero que decía "aeropuerto internacional de Moscú"

S-mos…cu… °…°…°… MOSCU? -gritó totalmente impresionado-

R-hai! (Muy feliz) es que kumagoro y yo nunca hemos venido antes… te gusta no na da?

S-ah! Hai! hai! Es… Impresionante… y…adonde iremos?

R-nos hospedaremos en uno de los hoteles de NG-decía mientras sacaba un mapa que le había dado Touma-

S-NG tiene hoteles aquí?-dijo completamente impresionado el pelirrosa

R-que esperabas?; es Tou-chan-decía mientras hacia un movimiento de "era obvio"

S-cierto…-_por un momento olvide que él es el ser más poderoso del mundo o al menos de Asia…-_

R-debemos ir hasta el tercer distrito: Khamovniki-decía mientras sostenía un mapa con una dirección en sus manos-vamos!

Los dos se salieron del aeropuerto con sus maletas; y afuera de este ya se encontraba una limosina del hotel de NG esperándolos; pronto llegaron al hotel y les mostraron la habitación que ocuparían…

S-Ryuichi; tomare una ducha-decía mientras desempacaba cosas de su maleta

R-claro Shu-chan- dijo sonriente; al ver que el pelirrosa había entrado al baño y se oía el agua caer tomo su celular y salió al balcón; marco un número…

R-que sucede Touma, paso algo malo?-dijo con sus actitud seria

T-no, para nada Ryuichi, es que necesito de tu ayuda-decía con total calma

R-claro que sucede?

T-Shindou no está por ahí cerca verdad?

R-no-dijo un poco cortante y extrañado

T-bien; sabes que nuestro próximo concierto esta cerca pues quiero que hagas algo; te mandare las instrucciones por fax; pero por ningún motivo debe verlo Shindou, entendido?

R-dalo por hecho-dijo con la mayor confianza

T-bye…-decía mientras colgaba el teléfono

T-listo Eiri; tienes la copia de la canción?-dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la persona frente el

Y-si; aquí la tienes-dijo al momento que le entregaba una hoja

T-estoy seguro que esto hará muy feliz a Shindou

Y-eso espero… tan solo deseo su felicidad…pero seguro que ese loco accedió

T-no me conoces?-dijo fingiéndose ofendido

Y-es por eso que te pregunto

T-que malo y desconfiado eres Eiri

Ryu se encontraba sentado en la cama esperando a que le llegara lo que el presidente de NG le había dicho, pronto se escucho el característico sonido del fax y una hoja empezó a salir de ahí…

_INSTRUCCIONES:…._

…_._

…

R-así que eso es lo que están planeando… está bien… ahora el problema es…-decía para si mismo siendo interrumpido por la salida del baño de cierto pelirrosa-ya—ya saliste… Shu-chan—que… rápido –decía con algo de nerviosismo puesto que apenas había podido esconder la hoja tras de si

S-si… que tienes ahí Ryuichi?-pregunto dándose cuenta del evidente nerviosismo del castaño

R-yooo?... nada; por que crees que yo tendría algo?-(mas evidente se puede? ¬¬#)-el castaño no sabia que hacer puesto que el pelirrosa se había vuelto bastante deductivo desde la muerte de su amigo, el pelirrosa se acercaba cada vez mas con la intención de ver que era lo que le ocultaba cuando, literalmente; lo salvo la campana- por que no vas a ver quien toca la puerta Shu-chan?

S-si… esta bien…-dijo con un claro tono de: "se que me estas ocultando algo" mientras se dirigía lentamente hasta la puerta, momento que aprovecho el castaño para esconder la hoja que le había mandado Touma- Ryuichi?... trajeron…comida… tu ordenaste algo?

R-supuse que tu no querrías bajar a comer, así que decidí pedirla para que la trajeran aquí, esta mal?-dijo algo mas tranquilo y tomando en sus brazos al peluche rosado

S-eh? Ah… no; muchas gracias por preocuparte Ryuichi… ahora si me dirás que paso?-dijo sin la menor intención de dejar ese tema de lado

R-pues… es que…bien; Touma me mando ciertas notas para el concierto de la próxima semana; pero, tu no tienes nada de que preocuparte, itekimasu~! –y sin decir nada mas se sentó a comer, invitando al pelirrosado a que hiciera lo mismo, pronto hizo lo mismo y ambos terminaron de comer

R-nee~ Shu-chan no quieres ir a dar un paseo?-dijo felizmente, mientras estaba acostado en la cama jugando con kumagoro

S-pero… es que yo no se… me sentiría muy raro estar en las calles de la ciudad…

R-uhm; no es necesario salir del hotel; este cuenta con un gran jardín; aparte te haría bien tomar un poco de aire fresco, no crees?-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y le sonreía al oji-amatista

S-supongo que… está bien- ciertamente no tenia intención de discutir y mucho menos con su ídolo, aparte esa idea no sonaba tan mal, tal vez un paseo por la naturaleza y el aire fresco le haría bien

Los dos salieron de la habitación caminando tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos; el castaño se encontraba jugando con su kumagoro; mientras que el pelirrosa tan solo miraba el suelo al caminar

R-kumagoro quieres saber si estas bien Shu-chan?-dijo al ver el comportamiento tan deprimente del oji-amatista

S-eh? Si; estoy bien… es solo que… pensaba que tal vez...a…..Hiro… le hubiera gustado mucho venir a este lugar alguna vez… -dijo con un tono lleno de melancolía y con lagrimas en sus ojos

R-Shuichi…-dijo con un inmenso tono de preocupación

S-estoy bien, tan solo… es que…lo extraño…-dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar- el era… mi mejor amigo… gracias el… llegue a NG… el nunca dejo que… me diera por vencido… jajaja… realmente parecía mi madre…

R-te entiendo; yo también e perdido a personas importantes pero… no se si podre comprender tu dolor del todo… aun así, sabes que puedes contar conmigo…-dijo mientras le sonreía amablemente y limpiaba los restos de lagrimas que aun quedaban en el rostro del oji-amatista-… y también con kumagoro… y a donde quieres ir?

S-este hotel es realmente enorme (_no entiendo el pensamiento de Seguchi-san…)_

R-si, tienes razón, tiene dos piscinas; y un jardín que parece un bosque, waaa aquí dice que también tiene guardería-dijo mientras sostenía un aparente folleto del lugar- podría dejar a kumagoro ahí...pero… creo que se sentiría muy solito

S-_(¬¬U realmente que cada vez entiendo menos a Seguchi-san…)_

R-y entonces a donde quieres ir Shu-chan? O solo quieres recorrerlo?-dijo muy animadamente

S-… estaría bien, conocer este lugar… puedo ver ese folleto?-pregunto un poco mas calmado

R-claro; toma…-dijo mientras le daba el folleto al pelirrosado

S-aunque…también me gustaría llamar a Yuki… para avisarle que ya llegamos…-dijo mas para si mismo que para el castaño

R-esta bien Shu-chan, creo que en el pasillo donde esta el estudio de grabaciones están unos teléfonos; vamos?-pregunto el castaño a lo que el oji-amatista tan solo asintió

Después de bajar y subir escaleras, caminar por unos y otros pasillos por fin llegaron a donde se encontraban los estudios de grabación y tal como había dicho Ryu en medio del pasillo se encontraba una habitación pequeña con varios teléfonos; el gran lujo de todo lo que se encontraba en ese gran hotel causaba miedo a cualquiera que lo viera; Shu entro en esa pequeña habitación mientras tanto Ryu aprovecho para entrar en uno de los estudios y ensayar un poco la letra que le había mandado Touma

S-Yuki…?

Y-hola baka, aun estas vivo…?

S-waaa Yuki que frio eres; y yo que había llamado para ver como estabas?

Y-pues el gran silencio que hay me ha ayudado mucho para mi novela, por que no te quedas ahí un mes, no sabes que, mejor dos

S-YUKIII!

Y-(rio para sus adentros al imaginar la expresión que tendría el pelirrosa en ese momento)- baka, como estas?, no te ha hecho nada ese bipolar?

S-jajaja, estoy bien y no, no me ha hecho nada, que desconfiado eres Yuki! Tu has comido bien? Recuerda que tomar solo cerveza y fumar no es sano…

Y-sí, sí, sí; lo que digas

S-no me des el avión; es en serio, no quiero que…que te pase… nada…; a ti no…-dijo con la voz entre cortada y una inmensa tristeza

Y-se regaño mentalmente por eso puesto que el estaba consiente del estado tan sensible en el que se encontraba el pequeño- no te preocupes, yo estoy bien, viví solo por varios años creo que puedo sobrevivir una semana sin ti

S-jejeje… hai… bueno tengo que irme; Ryuichi me está esperando, nos vemos Yuki…te amo…

Y-si, adiós baka, cuídate… mucho…

S-hai! Bye -colgó muy felizmente mientras se ponía a buscar al castaño; pronto lo encontró en uno del cuartos viendo como aparentemente acababa de terminar de cantar alguna canción; este al verlo sonrió y fue con el

R-como te fue, Shu-chan?

S-bien, emmm podemos ir al jardín que mencionaste?

R-claro Shu; vamos! Verdad kumagoro~!

Los días pasaron rápidamente; el pelirrosa estaba recuperando su tan característico entusiasmo y eso alegraba mucho a Ryu que lo acompañaba a todos lados (exceptuando cuando se escapaba un tiempo todas las noches para poder ensayar sin que el oji-amatista se diera cuenta) y también a las personas en NG (Touma, k, suguru…) sabían que de seguir así, el pelirrosa estaría como nuevo para cuando esos dos regresaran, tan solo faltaba un día para que regresaran y el mas ansioso de todos era cierto rubio, y es que tenía una gran razón para hacerlo puesto que el…

T-tal y como lo querías está todo listo Eiri, ahora la última pieza que falta es Shindou

Y-gracias por tu ayuda Touma, todo debe de salir…perfecto

Mika- claro que lo hará; que no confías en tu cuñado; parece como un cuento de hadas, te aseguro que le fascinara

Y-uhm…~

T-que tienes Eiri? Deberías de estar feliz

M-déjalo ya Touma; está nervioso, es normal ^^ tu tan solo tranquilízate si?; solo te falta una cosa verdad?

Y-si… voy a ir esta tarde…-suspiro-

M-quieres que te ayude a escoger?

Y-no…no tendría sentido sino soy yo el que lo elija

M-está bien; pero sabes que cuentas conmigo; después de lo de Nakano…estoy hará muy feliz a Shuichi… bueno nosotros nos vamos; y mucha suerte Eiri

Y-si…gracias…

R-ansioso?- preguntaba a un pelirrosa algo…¿desesperado?...que caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación

S-estás seguro de que el avión sale mañana?-decía algo preocupado y notablemente alterado

R-si, Shu-chan, por milésima vez el avión sale mañana en la mañana-decía riendo un poco por la actitud del pelirrosa

S-pero… estas seguro!... entonces hay que levantarnos temprano para que no se nos vaya!-decía mientras desempacaba y volvía a meter cosas en su maleta desesperadamente

R-Shu-chan, el avión sale hasta las 11:30, creo que a esa hora ya estaremos listos no crees?-decía tranquilamente

S-pero y si hay tráfico, o nieva, o se atora la puerta! Hay que estar preparados para todo!- decía demasiado alterado

R-Shuichi… cálmate un poco, aun que haya trafico llegaremos a tiempo, no puede nevar por que no es temporada fría y esta puerta está perfectamente bien; -decía mientras señalaba la puerta de la habitación- no tienes nada de qué preocuparte ok?

S-pero… pero….

R-estas demasiado alterado, porque no tomas una ducha y te tranquilizas-decía mientras trataba de aguantarse la risa, Shu era tan lindo cuando se alteraba de esa manera

El peli rosado le hizo caso y se metió a bañar con agua fría, y todo esto era debido a que el rubio le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para él, la última vez que había hablado por teléfono y por eso estaba con mucha ansiedad, ya quería que fuera el día de mañana para ir a ver a su amante…

R-cuando lo vea voy a regañarlo por ponerlo tan alterado; supongo que veré la televisión un rato-y diciendo esto prendió el aparato frente a él, estaba viendo un programa de música cuando repentinamente lo cortaron para dar una importante noticia…

S-iba saliendo del baño ya vestido y con una toalla en el cuello- Ryuichi tu sabes donde deje…- y antes de que pudiera continuar vi la imagen de su lindo rubio en televisión; unos cuantos segundos antes de que el castaño la apagara desesperadamente- ese era Yuki verdad?... enciéndela!

R-pero Shu-decía tratando de evitarlo

S-enciéndela! Se lo que sea quiero ver!-decía seriamente; fuera lo que fuera, si se trataba de su Yuki el quería saberlo

R-bien…- tomo el control remoto y la encendió de nuevo dejando ver al pelirrosa aquella noticia…

En el noticiero la locutora estaba hablando acerca de…

"_así es; como lo escucharon, el famoso escritor de novelas románticas Yuki Eiri, acaba de tener un accidente automovilístico, en este momento lo están transportando al hospital de Tokio, esperaremos mas información por parte de…."_

R-..sh—Shu..?-decía algo preocupado por la reacción del pelirrosa

S-Yuki esta… el tuvo…un…-y antes de que dijera palabra mas había caído desmayado en el duro suelo-

R-Shuichi! Shuichi! Por favor reacciona! Shuichi!-decía mientras cargaba al pelirrosa y lo acostaba en la suave cama, mientras intentaba hacerlo reaccionar

S-hi...Hiro…-dijo entre sueños el peli rosado….mientras un castaño muy alterado llamaba a la recepción para que le llevaran un doctor

R-Shu… estarás bien…por favor… despierta…-decía mientras intentaba en vano tratar de hacer reaccionar al oji-amatista

…..

…..

….

Termine! Dios, me siento tan feliz! No tengo ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba tratando de terminar este cap! Pero ya; por fin lo termine y soy, hasta cierto punto, libre! Jajajaj espero sus reviews y por el momento no tengo nada que decir de este cap; ja ne!

***Sam***


	4. Calma

Cap. 4 ...calma

Una bola rosada se encontraba en el hospital, mas específicamente en la sala de espera del hospital, estaba esperando a que Ryuichi volviera de la recepción, ya que había ido a preguntar por la habitación del escritor

R-es la habitación 365, Shu, ¿vas tu solo?

S-si, estaré bien… -decía mientras e alejaba de ahí… caminaba por uno de los pasillos y su mente empezó a traicionarlo mostrándole visiones de la ultima vez que estuvo ahí… de la ultima vez… que vi a Hiro… con mucho esfuerzo llego hasta la habitación y toco… nadie respondió así que abrió la puerta y entro sin hacer ruido

Y-pensé que llegarías hasta mañana… baka…-dijo al ver al pelirrosa que entrara suavemente

S-es que… me entere del accidente… y… tenia que… tenia que venir…-decía el pelirrosa mientras amargas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas… recordaba aquella tarde, ese momento… recordaba lo doloroso que fue ver a su amigo así… y ahora Yuki… sin poderlo soportar se tiro de rodillas y se puso a llorar sobre las sabanas de la cama donde estaba Eiri

Al rubio realmente le lastimaba ver a su uke en tal estado, era triste y desgarrador, acaricio esos desordenados cabellos rosados para tratar de calmarlo

Y-tranquilo Shuichi… tranquilo…

S-es que…Hiro y… y ahora… tu y… no quiero… perderte…-decía entre sollozos el pequeño

Y- pero yo estoy bien Shu, y quiero que tu estés bien… por que sin ti… yo no podría seguir…

S-yu…ki… -decía algo sorprendido por las palabras del rubio

Y-sabes… preferiría que empezaras a llamarme… Eiri… sabes que todos mis conocidos me llaman así, ¿por que tu no?-decía con su tono serio de siempre

S-esta bien… Eiri…-decía mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

Llevaban dos días en el hospital, Shu no se atrevía a irse de ahí, esa mañana Touma y Mika lo habían obligar a irse a descansar… se fue al apartamento, se ducho y después de vestirse se durmió un rato despertó ya en la tarde y sin mas se dirigió al hospital, al llegar ahí estaban Touma y Mika hablando alegremente con el rubio escritor

S-ya llegue…-decía desde la puerta de la habitación

M-hay pero que necio eres te dijimos que podías venir mas tarde-decía la castaña reprochando al pelirrosado

S-es que yo, bueno, no quería…-trataba de explicarse

T-bien, lo entendemos, bueno es hora de irnos Mika-decía mientras se levantaba de donde estaba

M-si, bueno con su permiso, que te mejores pronto Eiri-decía al momento que salía de la habitación junto con Touma

Y- ¿no prenderas la televisión?-decía calmadamente

S-¿eh? ¿Para que?-decía algo confundido

Y-hoy será el concierto de Grasper-decía sin el menor interés aparente

S-¿EH? Lo había olvidado, ¿puedo encenderla?-decía algo entusiasmado

Y-haz lo que quieras-decía neutro

S-¿pero que no te caía mal Ryuichi?-pregunto algo intrigado

Y-enciéndela y ya, prefiero eso a estarte escuchando a ti-decía con el tono tan serio propio de él

S-buuu que malo eres yu…Eiri- decía mientas encendía la televisión

Paso aproximadamente una hora antes de que empezara a comenzar el concierto de Grasper, el entusiasmado pelirrosa se encontraba muy atento a este, y el concierto comenzó con sleeping beaty y shining colection tres, cinco, diez y muchas mas canciones se escucharon, el oji-amatista se encontraba muy feliz, siempre había adorado ver a su ídolo cantar y esta vez no era la excepción, aquel rubio también se alegraba pero por ver sonreír al pelirrosa, viéndolo tan emocionado por el pasar de las canciones del castaño, de momento se empezó a sentir un poco nervioso, el fin del concierto estaba cerca y el rubio sabia perfectamente que era lo que eso significaba…

S-Eiri, ¿te sientes bien? –pregunto el pelirrosa al ver salir un suspiro del rubio

Y-¿eh? Ah, si, estoy bien, ya casi termina ¿no es así?-dijo algo perdido en sus pensamientos y refiriéndose al concierto

S-sip, falta poco –menciono felizmente volviendo su rostro a la TV, ante esto el rubio abrió uno de los cajones que se encontraban en el buro del lado contrario a donde estaba el pelirrosa, contemplo lo que había adentro y lo volvió a cerrar –Eiri, ¿Qué tienes ahí?-pregunto el pelirrosa quien ya estaba casi encima del escritor

Y-nada que deba importarte, baka, ¿Qué no estabas viendo el concierto? –dijo algo nervioso pero controlándose perfectamente

S-ammm si pero tomaran un descanso de 5 minutos… dijeron que ya son las ultimas 5 canciones-dijo volviendo a su asiento pero con un poco de curiosidad, de cualquier manera se sentía feliz y no quería arruinar eso con alguna tontería de su parte

Y-muy bien, tráeme un vaso de café…-dijo seriamente y buscando sus cigarrillos

S-no seria tan malo que dijeras por favor de vez en cuando-dijo fingiendo estar molesto y quitando la cajetilla que acaba de encontrar el escritor –no se puede fumar aquí, aparte te hará daño

Y-… ¿por que debería decirle por favor a un baka como tu?-dijo mientras resignado se tiraba por completo a la cama viendo el techo – mejor apúrate o comenzara antes de que vuelvas

S-suspiro de resignación-bien, ya vuelvo –dijo antes de irse, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al despachador, como el rubio se lo había pedido lleno un vaso de café y también uno de chocolate para el, apenas acababa de regresar el concierto se reanudo… las ultimas 4 canciones pasaron tranquilamente…. Esa ya era la ultima, las luces se apagaron y solo quedo una alumbrando al castaño, su lado serio cambio al infantil y alegremente comenzó a hablar

R-¡SHUICHI! ¡Yuju! Esta última canción no la escribí yo -¿are? ¿A que se refería el castaño? ¿Qué no era su canción? – La escribió Yuki Eiri, y esta dedicada única y exclusivamente a ti; espero que la disfrutes- ¡¿QUE?! Eiri… ¿se la había escrito a el?… eso era algo que no se lo habría esperado… con duda volteo su mirada al rubio encontrando una sonrisa en su rostro…

S-¿ei…ri?-dijo con duda en sus palabras

Y-será mejor que escuches atentamente, no pienso repetírtela –dijo sonriendo levemente, pero con una inmensa felicidad detrás de esa sonrisa… el pelirrosa tan solo asintió y volteo su mirada a la pantalla…la canción comenzó:

…

…

…

Nunca pensé que podría vivir, con alguien tan especial,

Siempre creí que sería mejor, vivir en la soledad,

De pronto llegaste a mi vida, y todo logras cambiar,

Me diste alas para volar, por ti en este mundo infiel, baby

Sin palabras, el pelirrosa se había quedado sin palabras ante aquella primera estrofa, escuchaba atentamente la letra de la canción…

Sé que todo es mejor, mi mundo es azul y tú lo iluminas,

Sé que siempre estaré, pidiendo el amor que tú me das,

Y siempre diré mil gracias amor,

Cuando creí que todo acabo, en eso llegaste tu,

Y sin pensar me hiciste luchar, por una nueva ilusión,

Ahora sé que todo esto es bello, por el amor que me das,

Y solo quiero decirte que por ti, ahora puedo vivir, baby

…unas cuantas lagrimas habían escapado por esos hermosos amatistas y es que miles de recuerdos había empezado a pasar en su mente, recordaba los momentos buenos y los malos que había pasado al lado del escritor…sus lagrimas caían, pero su sonrisa solo se hacía más grande

Sé que todo es mejor, mi mundo es azul y tu lo iluminas,

Sé que siempre estaré, pidiendo el amor que tú me das, baby

Sé que gracias a ti, mi mundo cambio y puedo vivir,

Gracias a lo que tú me das, viviendo juntos por este amor

Haciendo la vida mejor,

Guardando esos momentos que tú me das baby

Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, realmente esto… esto era algo que nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, aquella canción era muy bella… y en ella, sentía dulzura, agradecimiento y sobre todo amor… se sentía inmensamente feliz…realmente no sabía qué hacer… es que parecía como si después de tanta tristeza, las nubes por fin se alejaran y le dejaran ver la luz del sol…

Sé que todo es mejor, mi mundo es azul y tú lo iluminas

Sé que siempre estaré, pidiendo el amor que tú me das, baby

Sé que gracias a ti, mi mundo cambio y puedo vivir,

Gracias a lo que tú me das y siempre diré,

Mil gracias amor, mil gracias amor

…

…

…

La canción había terminado pero antes de irse el castaño volvió a sonreír plenamente antes de decir:

R-Shuichi… se muy feliz, y nunca dejes de sonreír; estoy seguro que Yuki quiere decirte algo, así que nos veremos otro día- y con esas palabras el concierto se dio por terminado…

S-el pelirrosa no podía salir de su asombro… aun con lagrimas en los ojos volteo a ver al rubio escritor-¿Eiri?

Y-Shuichi yo….-dijo algo apenado y notablemente nervioso, volteo un momento y del mismo cajón que antes saco una pequeña cajita-… ¿te-te casarías conmigo?-dijo al momento que abría la cajita y en ella se mostraba un bello anillo de plata con una gema violeta

S-….sin palabras, se había quedado en blanco ante aquella declaración, después de unos escasos segundos sonrió plenamente y mas lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, sin pensarlo un momento abrazo al rubio fuertemente –si, si, si, si, si, si, si! Claro que acepto casarme contigo, Eiri, soy tan feliz…-dijo sin poder contener la alegría que eso le había causado…-¡te amo!

Después de que el pelirrosa se calmara un poco el escritor término por ponerle el anillo al oji-violeta, sumergidos estaban en su plática hasta que varias personas comenzaron a llegar, primero fueron Touma y Mika, en segundo entraron K y Suguru, seguido de Sakano, Noriko, Tatsuha y Ryuichi.

Ta-nunca pensé ver a mi hermanito en esta situación, ¿Quién lo diría?-como compensación a ello recibió un golpe cortesía de Mika

M-estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos-dijo con una gran sonrisa, algo que ciertamente sorprendió un poco al pelirrosa, pues sabía que él no era exactamente una persona a la que Mika quisiera

K-yes, is fabulous –dijo aquel rubio manager del cantante sentado tranquilamente

T-bueno, y ¿ya le dijiste a Shindou?-dijo mientras daba un sorbo al café que tenía en las manos; lo más probable es que lo hubiera comprado fuera; el también tenía una sonrisa, muy leve pero más sincera que las que usualmente usaba con las personas

S-¿decirme que?-dijo algo confundido

M-que se casan en una semana-dijo sin poder contenerse y mostrando una gran alegría no solo en su voz sino también en sus ojos…

S-¡¿Qué?! Pero si hay muchas cosas que ver y…-trataba de decir el nervioso pelirrosa, aun shokeado por la noticia

T-no es necesario, Eiri arreglo todo en tu ausencia-dijo terminando su café y entrelazando los dedos

S-¿de-de verdad?-pregunto impactado pero muy feliz… así que… esta era la sorpresa a la que se refería aquella vez…

M-si, se esmero mucho en cada cosa que elegía, decía que esto debía de ser perfecto –dijo con cierta aura de flores asustando un poco a los presentes y es que bueno, Mika siempre había soñado con poder ayudar a organizar la boda de su "hermanito".

S-¿cómo fue que te aprendiste la canción, Ryuichi?-dijo recordando que el apenas había llegado dos días antes de irse los dos una semana de paseo

R-digamos que ensaye a escondidas tuyas, Shu-chan-dijo con un tono infantil y sacando divertidamente la lengua

Platicas divertidas, algunas seria, sonrisas, bromas, reclamos, muchas cosas pasaron esa noche… los médicos les habían permitido quedarse un par de horas más de la hora de visitas, eran las 12:00 y tenían que irse a casa, después de despedirse todos, poco a poco fueron saliendo quedando en un par de minutos aquellos dos amantes, el pelirrosa froto sus ojos con algo de cansancio, acción que no paso desapercibida por el rubio…

Y-¿tienes sueño?

S-¿eh? A… no… no es nada… estoy bien –dijo tratando de sonreír, pero el cansancio en sus ojos era demasiado evidente

Y-no mientas, duérmete si quieres

S-pero…

Y-mira, preferible que descanses ahora, porque tendremos una semana agitada –dijo volteando su mirada a la ventana para evitar que el pequeño viera un leve sonrojo que había aparecido…

S-…-sin decir nada una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro- está bien…-dijo calmadamente, se levanto un poco de la silla y después de darle un beso a l escritor se acurruco de nuevo ahí…

Y-te vas a lastimar si te quedas ahí…puedes acostarte aquí –dijo algo serio

S-pero…-trato de decir, es que no es que no quisiera pero... sería algo incomodo para ambos…

Y-¿acaso piensas poner peros a todo lo que diga? –dijo fingiendo molestia

S-no es eso; es que…-dijo algo contrariado…no quería hacer enojar a su rubio amante

Y-haz lo que quieras…-dijo "terminando" así con aquella conversación para acostarse dándole la espalda

S-sabia que eso había sido solo un berrinche del rubio lo cual le resulto algo gracioso no por algo llevaban varios años juntos, reacciones que antes le molestaban, ahora le resultaban graciosas, porque había comprendido que a pesar de ser un hombre de 27 años, Eiri Uesugi era tan solo un niño; sin hacer ruido apago la luz y se acomodo a lado del rubio, quien al sentir la cálida presencia del pelirrosa no pudo evitar voltearse y abrazarlo contra su pecho… esa noche durmieron abrazados, compartiendo su alegría…

…

…

…


End file.
